blackstars_dark_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Half-Clan
Half-Clan cats are cats who have mixed blood between two or more different affiliations. Their parents can come from different Clans or one of the parents could possibly be a loner, kittypet or rogue. Mixed-Clan relationships are usually forbidden by the warrior code. Description Taking a mate from another Clan is implicitly forbidden by the first rule of the Warrior Code, which is explained in Code of the Clans. Such pairings are considered a sign of disloyalty. Kits born as a result of such forbidden relationship are usually taken in by the Clan of the mother. They are considered half-Clan and are looked down upon by pure-blood Clan cats as their commitment to their foster Clan can be questioned. They are also prone to be ridiculed and mocked. Sometimes they can be in danger, such as when TigerClan planned to execute its half-Clan members. Cats who have one parent from outside the Clans (e.g. a rogue, a kittypet) can also be considered half-Clan; but usually are not suspected with disloyalty, as they do not have two different Clans to feel loyalty for. Mixed heritage by birth Cats with parents from different Clans At their conception or birth, their parents were members of different Clans: * Mosskit, Mistystar, and Stonefur: ThunderClan and RiverClan descent * Feathertail and Stormfur: ThunderClan and RiverClan descent * Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf: ThunderClan and WindClan descent * Lightleap, Shadowheart, and Pouncestep: ThunderClan and ShadowClan descent * Windflight: ThunderClan and WindClan descent * Graypool and Willowbreeze: RiverClan and WindClan descent * Patchkit, Petalkit, and Larchkit: ThunderClan and RiverClan descent * Sedgewhisker, Swallowtail, and Thistleheart: WindClan and RiverClan descent * Olivenose, Scorchfur, and Shrewfoot: ShadowClan and WindClan descent * Firehaze, Adderclaw, Hailstorm, Flowerfern, Snowbush, and Shadefur: ThunderClan and ShadowClan descent Cats with a non-Clan parent At their conception or birth, one of their parents was a Clan cat, and the other not: * Hawkfrost, Mothwing, and Tadpole: ShadowClan and rogue descent. By blood ThunderClan and kittypet descent. * Raggedstar and Scorchwind: ShadowClan and kittypet descent. * Darktail: WindClan and kittypet descent. * Hopwhisker and Flaxfoot: ShadowClan and rogue descent. * Dusksky, Maplekit, Fawncloud: RiverClan and rouge descent. Mixed heritage by blood Cats with blood of different Clans Their parents were born in different Clans (even if later they were in the same Clan): * All cats with parents from different Clans (see above) and their descendants * Pinestar and descendants: ThunderClan and SkyClan * Adderfang and Swiftbreeze's descendants: ThunderClan and SkyClan * Tigerstar, Flametail, and Dawnpelt: ThunderClan and ShadowClan Cats with a non-Clanborn parent A parent was not Clanborn (even if he or she joined a Clan later): * All cats with a non-Clan parent (see above) and their descendants * Whitewing,' Ambermoon', Dewnose, and Snowbush 'and descendants: ThunderClan and kittypet * 'Squirrelflight, Leafpool, and descendants: ThunderClan and kittypet * Toadstep and Rosepetal: ThunderClan and loner * Briarlight, Bumblestripe, and Blossomfall 'and descendants: ThunderClan and kittypet * 'Cherryfall and Molewhisker: ThunderClan and loner * Needleheart and Rootspring: SkyClan and loner * Wrenpaw: SkyClan and kittypet. * Snowbird, Ratscar, Hollyfrost, Pineheart, Sparrowleap, Snaketooth, Breezeheart, and descendants: ShadowClan and Rouge Category:Clans and groups